A Hard Day In Life
by DianaXMattew3
Summary: The Potters have a long vacation in New York but eventually meet the Jackson family. Will they come to a friendship or enemies?. Rated T for something. Set in after the War and when Ginny and Harry had children. and Set in when Annabeth and Percy is married and all that shizz.
1. Chapter 1

_ Harry's POV_

We basically agreed to spend the summer at New York and which we are going to be late for the plane. Ugh...

"Come on we'll be late for the plane!" Albus said. He was the one who suggested this vacation and it turns out where going to be there until their letters has been delivered for Hogwarts. James and Lily were exited as Albus was like they had this sibling link or whatever. Me and Ginny were already 39 and 38 **(A/N I guess that's their age) **while James was 17, Albus was 16, and Lily was 14. We were basically running our lives off so we can catch up for boarding and thank God we made it. The plane ride was not that bad if it doesn't include your kids _gossiping _all day about what would it be like in New York.

Xxxx Time Break xxxxX

We got off the plane and New York was amazing. I suddenly remembered that I got a apartment reserved with 4 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms and a kitchen. I whistled for a taxi and put the luggage in the trunk of the car. After half an hour we reached our apartment and paid the driver 20 dollars. And that's where I heard laughing. I turned around to see who was laughing. I saw a blonde girl with sea green eyes and a boy with raven hair (which looked exactly like mine) and grey eyes.

_Mackenzie's POV_

Me and Jacob where about to go in our apartment but I cracked up a joke.

_"Why_ did the chicken cross the road?"

"why?"

"to get to the other side. Why did she go to the other side?"

"why?"

"to go to the bar. Why did she go to the bar?"

"why are you asking me this?"

"to go to the toilet. Why did she go to the toilet?"

"FOR GODS SAKE MACKENZIE STOP ASKING!"

"because that's where the cocks hang out. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" I burst out laughing then my bro joined me while going through the door after I saw a middle-aged man with the same raven black hair and green eyes like dad. _Hmm is this my uncle_ I thought_ No you __dimwit we don't even know this guy and we ALL know that dad doesn't have a brother... well at least not human_ are little sibling empathy link has just begun._ Are you saying that you don't like Uncle Tyson?_ I mind asked him_ Ugh I didn't say that. _and that ended our little mind conversation. My thought were interrupted by a boy no older that 16. _Ow... watch it will ya'? _I thought. I looked up at him and he looked the same as the middle-aged guy... they remind me of dad. So... he started a conversation._  
><em>

"Oh... i'm sorry" he said with a british kind of english. _Dude, he's english! _I started a conversation with my brother but he cut it off immediately.

"Nah don't worry it was my faults anyway. So what brings you here english man?" _Real smooth Mackenzie real_ _smooth_ my brother teased._ oh just shut up_._  
><em>

"English man? I don't bloody get it." "that's english my friend, is english" "since when we were friends were just acquaintances." "eh? really? didn't bother to just ask my name english man? ugh why it is always me. Anyways, i'm Mackenzie Jackson and this is my twin brother Jacob. And you are?" he looked from me and my brother.

"You to are twin's?" I faced palm at that question and Jacob was scratching the back of his neck. Good thing dad was finding us my head'll hurts Hades and this english man was to much annoying.

"Kids, what are doing here?"

* * *

><p><strong>So... how do like it so far? was it good? please tell me it's good? well tell me the answer in your reviews.<strong>

**QUESTION OF THE DAY! (yes i'm doing it now)**

**: Will Mackenzie and Albus be friends or not?**

**My Answer: You'll have to know in the future chapters.**

**Your Answers: xxxxxxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2 WARNING: RAGE QUIT ANNABETH

_Percy's POV_

After 2 hours of looking for my children, I was exhausted but managed to find them.

"Kids, what are you doing here?" I asked them. Mackenzie was talking to a boy with the same black hair and green eyes like me. He _did_ looked like someone who I know. I wonder if he was here. That was _IMPOSSIBLE_! They live in _England_ for gods sake. Harry would most likely tell me they were going to New York.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see my best friend that was an amazing wizard.

"HARRY POTTER. YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU WERE GOING HERE?!" I would've laughed at his shocked expression but I was to busy to be angry at him.

"Sorry?" that fumed me a lot we've been best friends since we were 18, and he didn't even bother to tell me he was here.

"SORRY?! SORRY?! _SORRY_, DOESN'T EVEN BEGIN TO COVER IT!" I screamed really loud at him. I felt _another_ hand on my shoulder. I looked back again to see his wife Ginny. I _gave her _a hug since she was to nice to be mad at.

"You give her a hug and not me?!" Harry said.

"You don't deserve a hug." he slumped forward. I gave him my best glare of all time. it's the first time I even glared at him. Then I remembered my kids were here along with Harry's kids.

"Dad, you know this guy, 'cause he looks exactly like you." Jacob asked me. I shook my head upward. "then he's a demigod?" I shook my head sidewards. "Then what is he?" that's when Mackenzie slapped him in the head so hard, he fell forward.

"Now Mackenzie, don't hurt your brother okay?" she nodded. Apparently she knows that if I get mad, then the whole world will be in danger.

_Annabeth's POV_

Percy hasn't come up yet and Mackenzie and Jacob were no where to be found. _Maybe they... NO! that wouldn't happen, monsters won't find them. But their weapons are still here_ I thought. I brought their weapons and went inside of the elevator. **DING!**. The doors opened and I walked out.

The first thing I saw was, Percy yelling at some man. Then a girl put a hand on his shoulder and Percy gave her a hug. The girl has ginger hair and brown eyes. _Where have I seen her before... AH! Ginny Potter. Then that man should be Harry Potter. _Then Jacob fell forward and Mackenzie was behind him. I creeped up Percy and I caught a word from their conversation.

"...okay?" Mackenzie nodded. I jumped on Percy and sat on top of him.

"Ow... Annabeth is that you?" I threw the weapons to my kids.

"Do NOT leave them behind okay?"

"Annieeeeeee..." I put my knife beside his neck. "beth, get upppppppp"

"No." he made a push up that made me fall. WARNING: RAGE QUIT.

* * *

><p><strong>Question for the day ;) : What will Annabeth do to Percy?<strong>

**My Answer: Well she did rage quit and that makes Percy quite scared so, you'll find out.**

**REVIEW YOUR ANSWER**


	3. Chapter 3 IDUNNOWHATTONAMETHISCHAPTER

**DAMN IT! IT HAS BEEN LONG MY BRO'S! Um... How many days has it been, since I last UPDATED this story? Has it been months? Year's, even? **

**Hey... this douche. He offended me. he was a guest. His name is 'Matt'. yeah, I know. but he ****seriously offended me by words. words in the internet. cyber bullying is not good. all you Bro's should know that. If you try to find it. don't. i deleted it already. he was mean. but that doesn't mean that i wouldn't stop my stories just because of a review.**

**-DXM3**

* * *

><p><em>Percy's POV<em>

Oh no. I'm doomed. I swore, I heard Harry say 'dun dun dun!' in the background, damn it Harry.

"Annabeth, honey. Let's be adults about this. There are children at the back of us." I said slowly, but for this case it just made her madder **(A/N is that a word?)**. Finally, Ginny found a way to calm her down. "Pwew! That was a close-" Annabeth glared at me "call." she smiled creepily. I shivered.

"Oh... I'm not done with you. Yet." I widen my eyes a bit. I heard Mackenzie and Jacob chuckling at their mother's antics. I stood up and brushed imaginal dust off my pants and shirt. I looked at the kids and then I looked at Harry and Ginny.

"Been busy, haven't you?" my British-ness kicking in. Annabeth slapped my arm, Harry and Ginny looked VERY red, while I, being the mature one, was laughing my ass off. The kids looked at us like we were crazy.

"Dad, please don't." Mackenzie said. I looked at them, still laughing. My laughter increased when I saw their faces.

Right now, I was on the floor and people was giving us the looks.

After I was done. I looked at them and they looked back.

"What?" they started rambling about things about me. I put a hand on my heart and pretended to be offended. "You hurt me guys, and you two,-" I pointed at the twins."-are grounded for a week. End of discussion." with that I went to the elevator and pressed the button.

Ginny's POV

After Percy did his exit, we all agreed that it was time to rest.


	4. Authors Note

**Yo Bro's! Im so sorry I can't update for the next 8 days cos' of my Cousins are here with me AND IM SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE LAST TWO WEEKS! all I can do with my computer is read in the morning for 1 - 5 minutes and Skype GOA for any time, like now :). Why now I tell you this? COS' I freaking go EVERY WHERE with my Cousins! Like the bookstore, the barber shop (don't ask), the mall, buy clothes, laugh with them at something funny, play timezone with them, etc.. PLUS! I have a dA account! just for LadySwirlz though buuutttt if I have time (which is never not until my cousins go back to their home) I re-copy ALL of my stories and If i can think of some ideas... VICE-VERSA!**

**I wish you could bear with me for this next 8 days but i can top it off with some book reading and reading here AND reading in (I don't have an account there :(). **

**Sh*t I have no time... I have to eat and all cos' it's like 6:59 here and I need to eat. Before my WHOLE family eats it.**

**Bye Bye... see you soon!**** and i'll tell you about everything of my three weeks if i have time****:D**

**-DXM3**


	5. Chapter 5 The Apartment lmao

**Hey! OMGODS I AM SO HAPPY TO BE BACK! CHeck out my profile to see what happened to me for the time being. And now for another chapter of this stupid fanfic lmao**

* * *

><p>Albus's POV<p>

After dad and mum checked us in our apartment, James, Lily, and I rushed up to our room and- MERLIN'S BEARD THIS IS HUGE! THERE WAS EVEN A SECOND FLOOR! On the first floor, the walls were painted white with black designs on it, there was a black couch pushed up that wall and faced the opposite side to meet a flat screen tv and a coffee table. Next to that, there was a kitchen painted white as well with the same designs, a refrigerator, a sink, some wooden cabinets, a stove, and a dining table. There was this door next to the kitchen which i believe was the bathroom, and i was correct. The tiles on the wall were white with little cauldrons and brooms on it, the tiled floor was black, there was a toilet and a sink (of course), and a shower.

On the second floor were 4 bedrooms and another bathroom. The first bedroom was big enough for two people, and was for my parents. The walls were painted light teal, there was a double bed, a closet, a flat screen television, a full body mirror, and a chest. The second bedroom was coloured red and gold, and was obviously James's room. There was a single bed pushed near a window, a dresser with a mirror, a brown carpet, and his pet owl. The third room was for me. I could tell because the room was painted green and silver. There was a bed pushed to the wall, a dresser with a mirror, a black carpet, and my pet otter. The fourth and last room was for Lily, which was painted yellow and black **(A/N she's a hufflepuff here ok?)**. There was a bed with a bedside table on the wall, a dresser, a full body mirror, a white carpet, and her cat **(A/N I can do whatever i want ok?)**. The bathroom was the same as downstairs except that it was slightly bigger and there was a bathtub in it.

"Blimey! Look at this! This place is huge!" exclaimed Lily. She turned around and stopped when she saw our parents. "This place is wonderful mum!" She said. "Yes, but give all the thanks to your father. He's the one who did this all." my mum said.

"Thank you dad." I smiled at him, feeling a little guilty of how much this must've cost. He smiled at all of us and pulled us in a big big hug.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's all folks! I hoped you liked the story and please review of how much you love me. Joke joke. Heh but if you don't love me then i would feel empty because i do. Until next time sweeties!<strong>


End file.
